Captured
by hazeleyed
Summary: NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTERS ARE BEING ADDED!Hermione is made Head Girl and it's her last year at Hogwarts. The battle still continues between Voldemort and Harry and she can feel a monumental battle coming on. Read and Review!
1. Author's Note: Read, Very Important

**!AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**

* * *

!READ! **

**

* * *

**

**I have gone through Time After Time and fixed tons, and I mean tons of errors in it! So I'm posting these new chapters. The title is now Captured and the chapters are the same, I just added some little details here and there. Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: Hermione is made Head Girl and it's her last year at Hogwarts. The battle still continues between Voldemort and Harry and she can feel a monumental battle coming on. Read and Review!****

* * *

**


	2. Head Girl With Who?

**Captured**

**Disclaimer:** I have these new and improved chapters that I'm putting up. I found a lot of mistakes, and I mean a lot! I'm going to put new ones up that have been fixed, so here they are. Oh yeah, none of the characters out of the books are mine, I own nothing but the plot. Thanks to Kelsey for The Macintire Twins!

* * *

**Chaper 1 **

Hermione was scribbling away on her essay that was due for Potions in her little area of the Gryffindor common room. It was hard because it was a rainy September night and it was already dark and the fire flickered.

"Hermione, come on, I'm hungry," Ron whined. "We're missing dinner. Harry's starving too, aren't you?" He elbowed Harry in the stomach.

"Oh yeah. So hungry my stomach hurts," Harry replied while rubbing his stomach.

"You guys go on ahead. I just want to finish this." She told them dipping her quill in the inkbottle.

"It's due two weeks from now!" Ron went on.

"It's called getting things done ahead of time, Ronald. Unlike you," she said looking at Harry and Ron, "I like to get things done. Not wait until the last possible moment."

"It's worked for us before!" Ron argued.

"I still can't believe you got a passing grade on that two page essay. You started and finished it right before class started! Wide margins my dragons, hmph," Hermione said as she fought back.

"Come on Ron, let's go eat before she gets you with that quill," Harry said pulling Ron away from the comfy armchairs.

"Goody two shoes! Study this! Study that! I have to finish this early! 'It's called getting things done ahead of time, Ronald!' Wide margins my dragons! Ha!" Ron scoffed.

"They were kind of wide, Ron..." Harry said, starting down a flight of steps.

"Shut up Harry! You're not helping. She thinks she's all smart and everything!" Ron went on, turning a corner.

"Ron, she is smart." Harry mumbled starting down another set of steps.

"Oh shut up!" Ron started down the steps after Harry.

Hermione finally got to the Great Hall after putting the final touches on her essay. She sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with Ginny. The great hall was abuzz with chatter and laughter. Professor Dumbledore tapped his glass with the end of his fork and the Hall fell silent. Since it was the first day of classes in the fall term, he had his usual announcements. It was Hermione's seventh year and she was Head Girl.

"I feel so sorry for you 'Mione!" Ginny giggled. "I can't believe you have to be Head Girl with him," Ginny nodded her fiery red head in his direction. "It's going to be awful."

"Oh come off it, Gin," Hermione growled. "I know you'd just _love_ to be where I am..."

"...and Hermione Granger. Congratulations, both of you." Professor Dumbledore smiled. Hermione saw the Head Boy stand up and followed suit. Instead of cheers that usually erupted when Professor Dumbledore announced the Head Boy and Girl, there was silence. She looked over to the Slytherin table and set her eyes upon a pale boy with icy grey eyes and platinum blond hair. It was Draco Malfoy that was standing up.

After what seemed like hours she finally sat down.

"Alright then. If you two would please meet me after dinner in the front hall." Professor Dumbledore told the two. Hermione sat back down and Ginny couldn't suppress a giggle.

"Bugger off," Hermione grumbled. She dug into the turkey sandwich that magically appeared in front of her. After a while the boy sitting next to her tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a note. She could tell it was from Harry and Ron because of Harry's scribble that he called handwriting. She opened it and it read:

"Hermione, Meet us in the common room after your "meeting".

Harry and Ron"

She folded it back up and put in the inside cloak pocket she magically added last year for one of the secret gadgets Dumbledore gave her to get her to classes last year.

After dinner she headed out into the entrance hall to meet with Malfoy and Dumbledore.

"I cannot believe it!" Malfoy yelled when he entered the hallway. Everything he said echoed, "I have to be Head Boy with this…this…" he scanned Hermione from head to toe, "this mudbloo-"

"Hold your tongue Mister Malfoy." Professor Snape drawled as he entered the hallway. "You wouldn't want to embarrass me now would you?"

You could tell Malfoy would have yelled at Snape, but Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the hall from a door behind Hermione. Malfoy gave Hermione a dirty look and she returned his with an even dirtier one.

"If you both would follow me." Professor Dumbledore suggested. He reopened the door that Professor McGonagall and himself had just exited. Hermione was just about to make her way through the doorway and said, "Let your superiors go first, Granger."

"You mean yourself?" Hermione snapped.

"Exactly," Malfoy said as he brought himself to full height and walked in front of her.

Professor Dumbledore led them down a long narrow hallway with torches about every meter. The floor was an extravagantly polished oak. Their shoes tapped all the way down the hallway until Dumbledore stopped them in front of another door. He opened this one and it revealed a room filled to the brim with books covering almost every corner of the room. In the middle of the room was a large area rug with four love seats that were upholstered with red, green, blue, and yellow fabrics. There were also two armchairs of the same style upholstered with one chair red and one chair green silk. In the center of the chairs and couches was a low polished oak table. There also were other chairs around the room that were purple, each set with a table in the middle. There were two fireplaces on opposite walls.

"Oh great, another heaven for Granger," Malfoy mumbled. Hermione gave him another dirty look and entered.

"This is your meeting room. You'll hold your Prefect meeting here along with any others you might need. Do you think it will be alright?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the two expectantly.

"Yes, I think it will," Hermione answered. She couldn't wait to see what books were there.

"Does it lock?" Malfoy asked. This question shocked Hermione. Both Snape and McGonagall raised their eyebrows at Malfoy.

"No, there would be no need," Dumbledore answered. He sounded a bit bewildered himself. "Please move along now," He scooted the four down the hallway.

Hermione stepped out of the room and headed down the hallway. Malfoy was ahead of her with the professors behind her. After the bend in the hall way there were only torches every few meters. Their shoes quit tapping and they made more of a clunk sound. The floor was uneven, so Hermione guessed it was an old cobblestone floor.

"It will brighten up here in a minute." Dumbledore said as her urged them forward. "Lemon Drop anyone?"

"It suits me just fine." Malfoy mumbled.

"If you would let us pass you up here. We need to unlock the door," Dumbledore said. Malfoy stopped and stepped aside to let the professors pass him. Snape stopped and whispered something in Malfoy's ear. He rolled his eyes and waved his arm gesturing her to go on ahead. She lowered her eyes and gave him a skeptical look. He moved his arm again in a jerkier motion and she decided to go ahead of him. She walked past him, but before she got up to the professors he tripped her. She stumbled but she caught herself before she fell. Hermione decided to keep on walking and brush off his immature attitude.

The professors led them up a flight of steep spiraling stairs. Professor Dumbledore slid the key in the keyhole and opened the door. He opened the door to a large circular room that had tapestries everywhere, while the middle of the room was empty.

"This room here can take you to almost anywhere in the castle. That purple tapestry takes you to the hallway that leads to my office, and the orange and gold one will take you to the hallway of the teachers lounge. The rest of the tapestries correspond with the house colors and will take you to the hallway of the common rooms. The green one over there with the broom on it will take you to the Quidditch Field. Unfortunately it has been blocked by a set of tree roots the size of fully grown men." Dumbledore informed. Hermione saw Malfoy's face drop when he heard that the Quidditch Field had been blocked. "And this last tapestry leads you to the library."

"Great." Malfoy said in a voice so low that only Hermione could hear him. Hermione just shrugged it off, trying hard to pay attention to Dumbledore.

"Well, we'll leave you two to decide when the next meeting will be with the Prefects. I trust one of you will tell me before the date?" Dumbledore asked expectantly.

"Sure," Hermione and Malfoy said in unison. The three professors headed out of the circular room through the purple tapestry.

"Why don't we have the next meeting Wednesday night at 8:00?"

"That's two days from now!" Malfoy exclaimed as he plopped into a green armchair he conjred.

"We have to update the prefects!" Hermione shouted back.

"Fine, I get to tell Dumbledore though."

"Fine, I don't care. Just don't forget." Hermione said as she walked through the Gryffindor tapestry. She heard a soft pop of what she thought was a chair disappearing.


End file.
